


Luck's Journey Being an Omega

by mechanicmonster



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: A/B/O Alternate Universe, Alpha Asta, Alpha Finral Roulacase, Alpha Gauche Adlai, Alpha Magna Swing, Alpha Vanessa Enoteca, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Belittling of Secondary Genders, Beta Gordon Agrippa, Beta Grey, Friends to Lovers, I just imagine Yami as a Prime Alpha so ye, I'll add Zora when the anime catches up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magna cares about Luck CHANGE MY MIND B, Maybe - Freeform, Misconceptions, Misunderstandings, Omega Luck Voltia, Omega Noelle Silva, Omega Yuno, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prime Alpha Yami Sukehiro, Protective Magna Swing, Protective Yami Sukehiro, So basically the Black Bulls is a pack, Wrote this instead of HW tbh, like Luck doesn't understand his Secondary Gender, oh ye, oh yeah I think this is something?, sorry gordon, u getting some GUD SHITE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicmonster/pseuds/mechanicmonster
Summary: In this world, being an Omega is the lowest of the low. You can't join a Magic Knight Squad without an Alpha's permission, Omegas have to be mated or owned by an Alpha at 12, Omegas can't go around town without a collar or designated Alpha to accompany them. Omegas are like property.But in the end, that doesn't stop Luck.





	Luck's Journey Being an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hi? I'm new to the fandom so if there's something wrong or I made a character OOC, tell me. I like to fix my mistakes and show you something that you can read without struggling. 
> 
> So basically this is mainly revolved around Luck. I guess it's just me, but I wanna see this type of stuff so I wrote it. 
> 
> This was also supposed to be one chapter with a bunch of scenes, but I wrote it really long tbh. So you will get chapters!! Sorry for all you people that like one chapter type of fanfics. Anywho enjoy!

Luck hasn’t always had the best luck. His mother’s awfully “kind” words to him, his presenting as an Omega. The list goes on forever, infinity at most. In this world, being an Omega is the worst possible outcome you can get and in Luck’s case, it wasn’t good. His mother’s side consisted mostly of Omega’s and Beta’s. His father was as you can put it, mysterious.

 

Luck’s father is an Alpha. His father’s mother is an Alpha, father’s an Omega.

 

Grandfather: Alpha

 

Grandmother: Beta

 

His whole family tree was a mix so for Luck, it was a game of chance. Too bad he got his mother’s genes.

 

At an early age, Luck was taught that the Alpha’s in this world are cruel and would do anything to ruin him. So hi s mother would douse him in Alpha pheromones every day, including herself. Since his father left Luck with his mother, there was no authority in the house; someone to claim territory. Good think Alpha pheromones work right?

 

His mother’s family gave up on her when she went with his father so they weren’t any help. Luck’s pretty sure that his mother doesn’t know how to contact his father’s relatives so they were stuck. Stuck with disgusting Alpha pheromones that he’s been wearing for years now.

 

Then when his mother died, Luck had to purchase his own Alpha pheromones and repeat his mother's process. At times, Luck would purchase the wrong ones and have to go through this weird phase where he couldn’t move or so much speak. His magic would stop working or suddenly shoot out electricity depending on how bad he feels. Luck would hole up in his room and wait it out until he was back to normal which took a week or so.  

 

To be impartial, Luck’s never smelled his own scent. It was always the strong, pinewood, musky scent of an Alpha that he would recognize on his clothing. Sometimes his squadmates would question his scent. Reluctant to tell the truth, Luck told them the fallacies he would tell himself.  _ He’s an Alpha; his scent is weird because he comes from a weird bloodline. _

 

No one went further than to investigate him or question if it was true. To everyone, he’s an Alpha. And to himself, he’s an Alpha as well.

 

Too bad he knew he couldn’t conceal it for long.

 

Luck did his morning routine that morning. Stretched, made his bed, dig through his drawers for the vials of Alpha pheromones. As he held it towards his scent glands he saw the transparent glass show the cobblestone ground. Frowning, Luck examines the vial.

 

It’s empty.

 

_ Crap did I not see it run out? _

 

Panic rises in his chest.  _ How am I suppose to hide my scent from everyone else? _

 

It would be a nightmare that’s for sure. Everyone would panic at his scent and realize who he is. A weak Omega. They would judge him, look down on him. Luck can hear their voices echo in his brain. Especially Magna’s voice.  __

 

Luck froze,  _ what would Magna think? _

 

_ “That’s unmanly dude. Faking who you are, no wonder no one wants to be your friend.” _

 

Logically, Luck knew that Magna wouldn’t say that, but thinking about it caused him to internally panic. What’s he supposed to do? If he walks out of his bedroom, people would smell his Omega scent. If he stays in here, someone could barge in and find out his secondary gender.

 

If it was Yami, which is unlikely, Luck wouldn’t feel this feeling of dread because his Captain knows who he is. He’s the one that signed the Alpha/Omega Guardian papers so the government wouldn’t take him away from the Black Bulls.

 

He’s distressed because of  _ everyone else _ .  

 

Luck didn’t realize that he was pacing until he heard yelling. From the sounds of it, Asta was up for his early exercise. That’s when a light bulb lit in his mind.  _ I can borrow Asta’s clothing to go and replenish the pheromones. _

 

Then an image of Yuno showed up,  _ “Why is another person than me wearing your clothing Asta? No answer? Then I guess you really don’t care about how I feel huh?” _

 

Luck shook his head. He didn’t want to be in the middle of Asta and Yuno’s relationship. He doesn’t need Asta’s help anyways. Also, Yuno is kind of scary when mad. But at the same time, he doesn’t mind; it makes Yuno seem like a good spar partner.

 

When Luck breathed in, he smelled something oddly weird. Confused, he sniffs the air. It has this sour storm scent. Like a thunderstorm is about to happen.  _ Is that my scent? It’s nice. I guess it ties closely with my magic so….. _

 

Oh, he’s producing distress pheromones.

 

_ Had to make it obvious huh? Had to produce pheromones when I’m in dismay huh? _

 

Luck quickly walks to his window and pry it open.

 

_ CREAK! CREAK! CRAAAAAACK! _

 

_ Does it have to be loud in order to open a window? Damn. _

 

The window is open as a fresh breeze of air brushes past him. Sighing Luck walks back in the middle of his room. Now, what is he going to do? He can’t stay up here forever. Luck needs to get more pheromones.

 

He remembered the large coat and collar that he kept in his closet. He obtained those items months after he got accepted to the Black Bulls. More like Yami threw it at him and said, “wear it when you feel it’s necessary. Just be careful alright? Don’t want you dying because of something stupid. If you do die, I’ll kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Rummaging through his dirty closet, Luck pulls out a crumbled big coat with a collar in the left pocket. He pulled out the leather collar and rubbed it between his index finger and thumb. He stared at the black leather collar like it defiled him.

 

Throughout his whole life, he’s always hated Omega’s that would have to wear collars; which is most of the Omega population, but despised what would have to be on their neck.

 

Collars were made so an Omega’s scent wasn’t as overwhelming; would be lessened so Alpha’s wouldn’t jump the Omega based on  **their** instinct. It put a bad taste in Luck’s mouth. Collars were put in the courts because a group of Omegas were raped by Alphas. But, the Alphas defended themselves saying that their scents were  **too much to resist** . So the king ordered collars to be distributed to every Omega so their scents would lessen. Some Omegas wouldn’t wear them, but instead their partner's clothing or the big coat with their scent rubbed on it. So their scent would be negated by the Alpha that they mated to.

 

Luck doesn’t have a partner. With his attitude and how he fights everyone gives people a reason not to approach him. He’s content to not have a partner, but in this biased world, not having a partner would lead to many Alphas jumping on you. And the rest of the world would blame you for getting mounted without consent.

 

Luck’s eyes gazed at the big jacket. Wearing big jackets would conceal his scent because of the heavily padding, but also exerts an Alpha scent. He was thankful for Yami or he was done for. The blonde put on the oversized jacket over his large light blue long sleeve shirt. He glanced at the collar once more before placing it over his neck and clasping it at the back. Once finished, he walked in front of the mirror to examine himself.

 

Overall, he didn’t look bad perse. He just looked like every Omega in this society. And it scared him. What if he’d turn into every Omega out there? What if he was claimed by an Alpha and couldn’t be a Magic Knight? What would happen to his grimoire? Would his powers-

 

Luck shook his head and smiled.  _ My powers wouldn’t go away! I’m an Alpha. An Alpha in need of pheromones that’s all! No one would suspect a thing! _

 

So he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a message before exiting his room with his broom and a brown bag filled with an empty glass of Alpha pheromones. He stuck the piece of paper on his door, signifying that he’s out for essentials before walking quickly to the entrance of the hideout.

 

 

~ 

 

 

Luck walked through the black market, eyes frantically looking around. The store was deep in the black market so he had to walk a far distance. Which means, more people could talk or stop him. Walking faster, he avoided some people that were asking if he wanted to buy their items. Usually, he would stop and look at what they had to offer, but not today.  _ Just get in, get what you need, and get out. _

 

Once he recognized the sign of the shop, he made a B-line into the shop. He opened the door as the tiny bell rang.

 

“Hello there fine customer, I’ll be there in just a moment!”

 

Smiling, he walked towards the front desk pulling out the empty bottle of Alpha pheromones. Luck’s eyes locked onto the cashier who walked out with a box in his hands. When the man’s eyes locked onto his, the man’s eyes widened.

 

“Didn’t expect you to be back so soon, Luck.” The man smiled softly.

 

Luck chuckled, “yeah I know. I just need some things if that’s okay.”

 

“No worries, I’m happy to help a returning customer.” The man leaned on the counter. “So what can I help you with, Luck?”

 

The way he said Luck’s name, like it rolled off the tongue perfectly. It sent shivers down his spine, but he had to focus.

 

He placed the bottle in front of the man. “I need more of these, please. I ran out this morning.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yup, is there any more?”

 

The man hummed, staring intently at Luck. “I can check for yah.” The man stands up straight before walking to the back with the bottle.

 

_ Oh god, are my pheromones heavy? The collar should help, but why is he acting like that? _

 

The cashier-man has never spoken or looked at Luck that way. He was always straight forward but sent small jokes between them. The way his posture towards Luck was made it seem like he was flirting. Luck didn’t realize it until he smelled the scent of an Alpha that the man was sending pheromones towards Luck.  _ I’ve got to get out of here and fast. _

 

The cashier walks back with multiple bottles, plus the empty one. Placing the glass bottles on the counter, he smirks at Luck.

 

“That would be 3069 yen.”

 

Luck dug through his bag for his money. That’s when the man held up his hand.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Instead of using your money, you could do something else.”

 

Luck tilted his head, “like what?”

 

Luck regretted asking because right when he met the man’s eyes he knew what the cashier meant. Right then and there, the Alpha cashier sent small waves of possessive pheromones as though trying to arouse Luck. Luck quickly grabbed a wad of yen and dumped it on the counter while grabbing the vials of Alpha pheromones and shoving it in his bag. 

  
“Thanks sir, have a nice day!”

 

Luck bolted out of there with his electricity before the cashier could say anything. He kept running away from the store, wind pushing his short blonde hair back. He stopped at a secluded alleyway Huffing, Luck takes multiple deep breaths calming himself before he sends a distressed Omega scent. After a few minutes, he was able to calm down.

 

_ So the collar isn’t working huh? That’s great, need that a lot right now! _

 

Sighing, Luck leaned against the cold cobblestone wall. His day just gets worse and worse by the minute. Luck just wants to get back to the base and put on the pheromones before anything else happens to him. He turned and walked out of the alleyway as he notices a change in the air. Frowning, he quickened his pace but is stopped by two Alpha’s standing in front of him. Luck’s heart starts to race and he swiftly turns around and runs away. Right before he was able to escape, someone grabbed and lifted him from the ground. Luck panicked and summoned electricity towards the man holding him.

 

“Ack, shit! He’s using his magic!”

 

Luck fell on the ground in an ‘oof’. Scrambling from where he is, he started running; forming electric boots. Metal chains wrapped around his legs and crushed his boots. He was yanked from the air and dragged towards whoever was using chain magic. The chains stopped as Luck was below a smirking Alpha. His black hair was slicked on the sides and gelled upwards with red beady eyes staring at him. The guy smirked at him. Luck held his breath and expected for the worst.

 

_ Wait, I’m a Magic Knight with magical powers! _

 

Lightning sparked in his palms.

 

_ “Don’t be the victim, be the victor.” _

 

He smiled wickedly, “you wanna fight me? Is that why you dragged me here? Alright, I’ll give you a fight!”

 

Luck sent electricity towards the guy. He stumbled back growling. Luck stood up in a battle stance, eyes landing on the others. He held his palm, crackling with electricity, in front of him.

 

“Anyone else? I’m in the mood to fight!”

 

The man growled yet again. “Get him you imbeciles!”

 

Luck cackled before speeding towards the offenders. He zoomed past the guys and shot electricity towards their backs. Some of them were able to dodge while most of them got hit and crumbled to the ground.

 

_ Win _

 

A piece of metal flew towards him. Sliding to the right, Luck runs towards the attacker electricity crackling around him. More pieces of metal flew towards him, like cages. Luck leaps to the left and runs on the wall. Staring at the metal magic guy with a grin. The man was sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

 

_ Win _

 

Luck leaped using his electricity on top of the man before extending his arm towards him. Blue electricity danced on his palm before leaping towards the metal dude. The man didn’t get to finish his shield before he was struck with electricity. The man free fell on top of the other people on the ground, unconscious.

 

The leader looked up at Luck with an angry expression. Chains formed on the ground and shot out towards the blonde. He dodges the first few, but one snuck behind him. It struck the back of the collar, the black leather falling to the ground. Luck’s eyes widened bringing his fingers to his neck. The Alpha breathed in the air and grinned evilly.

 

“What a nice smell, Omega.”

 

A jolt went through his body as he descended to the ground. Landing softly, he stared at the black haired man, his pupils shrunk in size.

 

_ The collar’s gone, the collar’s gone. _

 

Panic set into his lungs making it hard to breathe, but he kept smiling. An image of Asta appeared on his mind.

 

_ “I’m not done!” _

 

Chuckling, he grinned at the Alpha. He won’t be fazed because his collar’s gone. He’ll be the best, even if it kills him.

 

_ “You’re a strong Omega Luck! Keep being strong, for my sake!” _

 

“I gotta admit, you’re a pretty strong Omega.”

 

Luck tilted his head in confusion.

 

“But that means breaking you would be even more exciting!” Chains sprouted from the ground towards Luck.

 

The blonde quickly jumped away using his magic. Luck’s eyes trained on the Alpha. He sent more electricity at them before dodging a chain sent in his direction. In the corner of his eye, he saw the chain wrap around his body. Luck reacted quickly and sliced it with his electric claws. The chains dissipated but more raised towards him. Luck tried dodging but some of them nicked him on his cheek.

 

As he was dodging he didn’t notice a flying object advancing towards him. It hit him hard on the side of his head, vision blacking out.

 

 

 

When he came to, there were different scents surrounding him. They were swarming him as though trying to confuse him. Luck’s head pounded against his skull, a groan escaping his lips. His eyes opened to gleeful red ones staring down at him.

 

“Looks like blondie’s awake now.”

 

_ Why is that voice familiar? _

 

The realization hit him eyes widening. He tried to move his arm, but it was pinned above his head. He summoned his magic before someone clicked their tongue towards me.

 

“Wouldn’t do that blondie. When your electricity hits my metal hands it will redirect it to your palms and hurt you instead.” A deep voice behind him explained, gripping his hands.

 

Luck tried to twists his arms, attempting to free his hands but the grip was lock on to his hands. Then, Luck tried to kick but someone was holding those as well. Fingernails dug into his ankles, a small noise escaping his lips.

 

The red-eye Alpha groaned, “fuck that was cute.”

 

“I know right! What other noises can we get outta him?” Another one to Luck’s left asked.

 

Fear struck into his heart. He’s never been in situations like this so he doesn’t know what to do. He’s immobilized for them to  _ touch  _ him, they can cancel his magic so he’s defenseless. He can’t do anything. He can’t  _ win _ , because right now he’s losing. They’re gonna hurt him in ways that he was told by his mother.

 

_ “Alpha’s are evil creatures. They’d fuck you just because they want to and can get away from it. So be careful and always wear the pheromones that I give you okay?” _

 

“You’re a sly little thing aren't ‘cha?” The Alpha above him held out a vial of Alpha pheromones in front of him.

 

He squirmed and struggled against the grip against the other Alpha’s, trying to free himself.

 

“Buying Alpha pheromones to conceal the lovely scent you produce. It’s honestly a travesty that you do this. Omegas aren’t supposed to smell like us. They’re made to be fucked, you understand?”

 

Luck spit at the Alpha. “No, they’re not.”

 

The Alpha above him growled and sent waves of his unbearable scent towards Luck. Luck can feel his inner Omega want to bear his neck, showing submissiveness, but he wouldn't. He won’t bow down to anyone just because they are overwhelming him with their scent.

 

The Alpha’s hand slapped his cheek, a burning sensation surged through his cheek. He gripped Luck’s chin harshly and leaned it towards the seething Alpha.

 

“You’re gonna to obey me one way or the other. I suggest you start now so you won’t get hurt.”

 

Luck could feel himself shaking, but he won’t back down. Not to this sloozy Alpha, not to anyone with intentions to hurt or malice an Omega because they are lower than them. He’ll stand his ground until the very end.

 

Luck grinned at the Alpha, “why would I obey an Alpha who’s using his friends to hold me down? Doesn’t that show that you can’t do it yourself because you don’t have the power to do it yourself? Plus I don’t listen to people lower than me.”

 

The Alpha growled at first but then started laughing. Luck was confused, of course, but then the Alpha stared at Luck. His eyes had a glint of dominance and lust. It sends a cold shiver down Luck’s spine.

 

“You’re funny. Funny and cute gotta give it to you. When we’re done, your so-called  _ pride  _ that you hold high is gonna break so easily under all of us. Am I right boys?” The Alpha says hysterically.

 

Most of them laugh while some verbally agree. Luck swallowed a pit in his throat.

 

“So let’s see how well you take it,” The Alpha’s fingers traced down Luck’s abdomen not stopping after the abs. “when I touch you right here.” His fingers hovered over his crotch as though he were teasing.

 

Alarm bells rang in his brain as he starts squirming. “No don’t-”

 

“Too late sweetcheeks. We were gonna go easy on you, but you just made it harder on us.”

 

Luck’s breaths quickened, “No stop! Don’t touch me!”

 

_ “Don’t be the victim, be the victor.” _

 

The Alpha’s finger was so close to his crotch that he could mistake it for actually touching him.

 

“I said stop it! Stop it! Don’t do this!”

 

_ “Don’t be the victim, be the victor. _

 

Luck could feel the heat of the man’s palm on his crotch. He kept on squirming, trying to break free.

 

_ Get away, get away, get away, GET AWAY!!!!!!! _

 

“Now you wanna plead? It’s too late little Omega. We’ll hurt you the same way you hurt us.”

 

 

_ “Don’t be the victim, be the victor.” _

 

 

_ “Don’t be the victim, be the victor.” _

 

 

_ “Don’t be the victim, be the victor.” _

 

 

  
  
  


 

_ “Don’t be the victim, be the victor.”  _

  
  
  


“Hey jackasses!” A familiar yell broke his thoughts.

 

The Alpha in front of him was thrown away and familiar purple glasses came into view. The men surrounding Luck started shaking.

 

“You’re a part  of the Black Bulls aren’t you?”

 

Magna scoffed, “and?! What of it?!”

 

The purple and raven-haired man summoned his fire bat with a fireball in front of him. He swung his bat, the fireball hitting one of them in the face.

 

The other men growled, different scents filling the alleyway, suffocating Luck. The one holding his hands in place lifted him up with one hand and the other around his neck. He started backing away as Luck was kicking out of his grip.

 

Magna hummed and grinned at Luck. “Got yourself in a tough situation huh Luck?”

 

“What are you idiots doing standing there?! Get him!” The Alpha yelled charging right at Magna.  

 

Magna turned around and swung his fire bat. The Alpha dodged it and sent chains towards Magna’s direction. The purple and raven hair man weaved through the chains. As he was doing so, more of the men were coming up behind him.

 

“Magna look-!”

 

A large hand covered Luck’s mouth. “Don’t say anything Omega, or I’ll break your jaw.” The man threatened as Luck started kicking.

 

The Alpha behind him tilted Luck’s head to his scent glands. Luck tried not to inhale the scent but his nose breathed in the overwhelming scent of an Alpha. Luck stopped kicking and breathed deeply in the Alpha’s neck. It smelled, safe. It smelled like home, the Black Bulls.

 

 

**_Safe, Safe, Safe._ **

 

 

Humming, Luck felt himself go lax and lean towards the scent. His inner Omega wanted to curl up against this man, scent him forever.

 

And that’s what he did. His movements were on automatic, sighing and purring? He couldn’t tell. All he knew is that this scent made him calm. It made him relax, which he’s never done for the last 11 years of his life.

 

His inner Omega was screaming,  **_submit, submit, submit_ ** . Oh, how much Luck wanted to. He wanted to bear his neck and show the Alpha that he understands his place. He understands that he’s beneath him.

 

**_“ C’mon Omega, submit. You know you want to. You belong to an Alpha so show them how much you want them.”_ **

 

Someone was shaking Luck.  _ What’s happening? _

 

He sniffed the air, but only to smell a campfire.  _ Where’s the Alpha scent? It was just here. _

 

“Luck, c’mon buddy wake up! I need you to wake up!”

 

_ Magna? What are you doing here? Where are you? _

 

“Luck if you don’t wake up, I-the rest of the Black Bulls is going to be mad. Yami will kill you.”

 

_ Yami? What do you mean? Black Bulls? _

 

His body was shaking again, this time rougher. “Luck I swear if you don’t-” Magna trailed off and gripped Luck’s arms.

 

Luck felt his eyelids crack slightly. He notices a figure above him looking down at him.

 

“Luck!”

 

He felt his eyelids fall shut again.

 

“Oh no you don’t. Wake up dude!”

 

Luck was shaken again, this time his eyes opened farther. His eyes met Magna’s light blue ones. They were filled with concern and glossy.

 

“Oh thank god you’re okay!” Magna hugged Luck tightly, Luck’s head resting on Magna’s shoulder. Luck could smell the campfire scent on Magna. It smelled like it was burning which made Luck cringe. But, his scent made him weirdly calm.

 

Shivering, Luck mumbles, “W-What ha-”

 

“Don’t talk,” Magna said immediately. “You went into subspace and wasn’t responding to anything. Do you feel disoriented by any chance? Just nod your head yes or no.”

 

Luck nodded, but then felt dizzy.

 

“Whoa there buddy,” Magna gripped Luck to his chest. “easy does it. You just came back from subspace dude. Don’t overdo it.”

 

Luck was confused, “S-Subs-spac-ce?”

 

Magna sighed, “are you serious right now? You don’t know what subspace is? Alright, subspace is when an Omega is drowned in pheromones that correspond with where they feel calm at. The Alpha holding you drowned you in this musky scent that made you limp. You probably felt your inner Omega respond quickly and took control am I right?”

 

Luck thought for a second and then nodded in confirmation.

 

“Usually, your inner Omega comes in when they feel the need to. Like instincts for an example.”

 

Luck nodded as the alleyway filled with silence.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Magna sounded so devastated that it made guilt pool in Luck’s gut. He knew that keeping his Secondary Gender a secret would be this disastrous. Luck knew the consequences but didn’t want to consider them. He was desperate to hide himself from all the Alpha’s, including his friends. The realization hit him. He hid his whole life from his friends while they shared their backstory like it was nothing. Luck held his breath, gripping Magna’s Black Bulls cape.

 

“Why would you lie to us about you being an Omega?”

 

“I-” Luck stuttered.  _ When have I ever stuttered? Why am I so scared, just say it!  _ “I don’t know.”

 

“Don’t lie to me Luck. Sure you can lie to the rest of the squad but not me, got that?” Magna growled at Luck.

 

Luck felt this pull on his heart, unintentionally whimpering. Magna was angry at him. Luck felt like he was being doused in cold water because of how his Alpha sounded.  _ Wait, his Alpha?! _

 

He’s never considered anyone his Alpha, but now he’s saying it just because Magna saved him.  _ Showed his dominance to me by beating them to the ground. By showing those Alpha’s that I’m his- _

 

Magna winced before hugging him tightly. “Sorry I didn’t mean to-”

 

Luck growled and pushed himself away from Magna. Startled, Magna stares at Luck as though he destroyed his favorite toy. Luck stands up and hugs himself, glaring at Magna.

 

“Don’t you dare start that right now Magna!”

 

“What do you mean, ‘don’t start that’? You’re the one that hid their Secondary Gender from the rest of their squad!”

 

“Okay, it’s not like I’m gonna tell you every detail of my life. That’s stupid and a waste of time.”

 

Magna scowled, “okay I don’t wanna know about your everyday life! But stuff like this, that’s this big, deserves to be known Luck!”

 

Luck clenched his fist, “why should you know huh? So you can use it against me? So you can claim me and make me  _ yours _ ?! Well news flash Magna, I’m not some overpriced glass statue that you can just  _ own _ .”

 

“Luck, that’s not it-”

 

“Oh yeah sure, like you haven’t thought of that.” Luck snapped. “Using an Omega for your own purposes. That they’re your toy and nothing else.”

 

“Why would I use an Omega, Luck? Why would I-” Magna’s sentence faltered as he stared at the light blue eyes Luck has. “-is that what you’ve been thinking all your life? That Alpha’s are the users?”

 

Luck never heard Magna’s voice go soft before. He is always yelling like Asta, both of their voices echoing the corridors. But now, he’s talking gently to Luck. Like he’s trying to calm him down and find middle ground.

 

“What’s it to you huh? What if I do think that?”

 

“Luck,” Magna sighed rubbing his face, “that’s not it at all. Sure there are Alpha’s like the ones that attacked you, but that’s not most of society. That’s just the greedy people and the rapists in this world. There are nice Alpha’s out there Luck. People-” Magna stared at Luck with so much emotion. “-people like me.”

 

Luck stared at Magna, astonished. No one has ever said that. All he’s heard is that Alpha’s would put him down, would ruin him.

 

 

_ “Omega’s are weak Luck. They can’t do anything except give good head, to be honest.” _

 

 

_ “Being an Alpha would be amazing ya know? You can get any Omega you want and use them for your personal toy.” _

 

 

_ “Luck would be an Alpha right? I mean, the way he fights and smiles. Gosh, I shiver from when he stares at me like that.” _

 

 

_ “Some Omega’s are sold in the Black Market ya know? They have to put on these really sexy outfits that make you wanna-you know?” _

 

 

_ “Man I can’t wait to be an Alpha! I’ll swoon all the Omega’s with my scent and claim them as mine!” _

 

 

That’s all Luck every hears of Omegas and Alphas. They’re weak, they can’t defend themselves, all they ever will be is a slut. Luck didn’t want that. He wants to be a Magic Knight. He wants to win. But he can’t win if he’s a thirsty Omega. It would make him weak, vulnerable.

 

“Is that why you’re buying Alpha pheromones? Because you don’t want to be an Omega?” Magna asks holding his bag with the vials in it.

 

Luck nodded and stared away from Magna. He felt embarrassed, like Grey but there’s a tint of guilt that swelled in him. He’s been calling Omega’s weak even though his squadmates are Omegas. Noelle, Charmy, heck Yuno too and they’re strong. They’re strong even being an Omega. And Luck’s using pheromones to hide himself, like a coward. Realization crept up as he felt something warm trickle down his cheeks.

 

“Luck? You good?”

 

Luck nodded and chuckled, “yeah just, realizing how this looks like. I’m a coward aren't I?”

 

Magna walked up to him. Luck kept his head down because he knew that Magna was gonna reprimand him. Tell him how much of a failure he is, how disappointed Magna is. How Luck can’t be trusted and is going to stop being his friend.

 

Instead, Magna embraced him. He felt Magna’s warm hands rub his back in a soothing way, relaxing under him. Luck leaned forward into his hug. Magna’s body heat was so overwhelming, but it was comforting. Luck wrapped his arms around Magna’s waist, pulling the raven and purple hair man closer to him.  _ Why am I so clingy all the sudden? Probably the effects of subspace. _

 

“Hey, you’re not a coward. I would say you’re pretty manly.” Luck sent him a confused ‘what?’ Magna chuckled, “you kept this secret for a long time Luck. I don’t think I could hold that big of a secret for a long time. Heck, I would blow up if you know what I mean.”

 

Luck snickered while Magna chuckled again.

 

“Also you fought other Alphas as an Omega. From where I live, most of the Omega’s try but don’t succeed. You’ve done the impossible Luck. You fight without breaking a sweat! Do you know how many Omegas say they can do that?” Magna questioned looking down at him. “I know a few Omega’s, but none can do what you do.”

 

“Yuno’s an Omega and in the Golden Dawn-”

 

“That’s different alright? He’s just like Asta, to be honest. They both train their butts off until they’re tired. Both of them are  _ inhuman _ .” Magna explained while he shivered. “What I’m trying to say is, your an Omega that doesn’t need an Alpha to coddle you. You’re content in fighting, and that’s all you need. You have your own individualism.”

 

“But I failed with those Alphas. I got send to subspace-”

 

“Because you were surprised and outnumbered. You held off really well dude. Some Omegas wouldn’t last 2 minutes. You lasted longer man. Can’t you see that? Can’t you see your accomplishments?”

 

Luck scoffed, “what accomplishments? All I am is a disappointment-”

 

“Can you stop degrading yourself? Geez, you’re killing the mood Luck,” Magna said, “why are you like this? You’re usually happy and ready to kick ass.”

 

Luck mumbled a few words before separating from his embrace. He stared at Magna, lips twitched in a sideways smile.

 

“There’s the Luck I know! Gosh, I was worried where you were!”

 

Luck zapped Magna with a tiny voltage. “Shut it, Magna, before I fight you to the death.”

 

“Ow, that hurt.” Magna winced. “And yeah no, already used most of my mana to save you dude. I wanna rest.” Magna yawned. “Oh also,”

 

Magna took off Luck’s big jacket. It sent tingles down Luck’s spine, his eyes staring at Magna’s. The purple and raven hair man brought the jacket closer to his neck, rubbing his campfire scent on the heavy jacket. Luck can smell Magna’s scent oozing from the jacket, a warmth feeling surrounding his body. Magna stopped and extended his arm towards Luck; the Alpha scented jacket close to Luck. The blonde hair man grabbed the jacket gently and sniffed it.

 

“I don’t smell bad, do I?”

 

Luck smiled at him, “the worst scent I’ve ever smelled.”

 

Magna laughed, “welcome back Luck! Now no Alpha’s should touch you!”

 

“This works?” Luck asks wrapping himself with the coat.

 

Magna smiled, “yup, didn’t you know that? Geez, I’m starting to question how you lived through all these years.”

 

Magna wrapped his arm around Luck’s body and pulled him towards him. Luck was about to retort, but Magna beat him.

 

“Well, let’s head back to base before anything happens aight?”

 

Luck stared at him before nodding and smiling. Both of them walked together, Magna’s arm never leaving Luck’s side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, is it okay? I know some of you don't imagine Luck as an Omega, but I guess I wanted to see it. I guess it makes me selfish huh? 
> 
> Oh, I don't mind taking request if you want something from BNHA or Black Clover. Can't say it'll be good, but I will write it to the best of my ability! Because I'M NOT DONE!!!!
> 
> So comments? Any mistakes let me know. Uh Kudos if you liked it!!!!  
> Here's my [tumblr](https://beeingaweeabohasitsperks.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk or see the updates!!!!  
> See you in the next chapter!!!!!


End file.
